


Chasing After You is like a Fairytale

by anxietygnome (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome
Summary: Saihara laid back in his bed, eyes unblinking. That's when it hit him. The reason for these sleepless nights. . . . him. The boy from the love suite all those months ago.. . . god damn it.orShuichi can't get the events at Love Suite out of his mind, even months after the killing game has ended, and everyone turned out to be within a VR world.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

let it be known now that I am using this chapter as a placeholder to keep the story from deleting in a month

so welcome to a chaptered work

because i have a busy life

and please do not ask me to write smut

filthy minors

that's not for this book >:(

this is fluff

angst

everything you love that doesn't involve fucking

are we understood

also, if you have any character tips for Kokichi and Shuichi, please, leave them below!  
Also leave below who you think I should use as background characters.

i just need a lot of writing tips for them

this includes me listening to all their voiced parts to get an idea of how to write them

i'm going to cry

also, probably will throw in a couple of group texts between the 79th class in between chapters when I know I'll be away for long times !!

So, just,, bear with me and stay patient :D

this is also rated teen because uhhh

language, sexual jokes, etc.

Y'know,

Highschooler talks caihsfieh

I don't know what else to put here, so enjoy my random babbling :D

Oh yeah, this'll be beta'd by my friend Blue.

So huge thanks to them!

Otherwise this'd turn out shit

and we don't support that

also, here, we s l e e p on immoral ships

so don't even **THINK** about asking me to include that

thank you

also, possible idea that I may or may not use that if this chapter happens to get seen by anybody that perhaps Shuichi's chase after Kokichi is discouraged by his friends? Possibly because of what happened in the simulated dream or such. 

bythewaythisisallspeculationandnotcanonwiththedreamthingand,,,they'restillhighschoolersandgoingtonormalhighschooloktyforyourtime

anddddd

that's all folks

for now

or... is it?


	2. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woh woh what's this? i'm actually updating this story? woh fsjkdhf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags getting updated heehoo B)

wwwould you guys like it if I continued this story? i wouldn't mind doing it, and it'd definitely be better quality, so, lemme know >w> I'm willing to hear what you'd like to see in this fic !!

_I **might** give you a smut scene or two. You can request such scene, but don't be overboard of what you might like to see._


End file.
